Golden
by AllenxEdward
Summary: The philosopher's stone grants eternal life and power when it is used to heal the queen, she births 2 sons. One of which holds the power of the philosopher's stone. The oldest son is kidnapped and taken away. Now years later, Edward wants to know why he can't leave his tower. When a stranger comes along, Ed goes with him to Central to see the outside world. Fluffy yaoi!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or Tangled's storyline.

Prologue

The Philosopher's stone, a rare blood red stone that is believed to house the power to grant eternal youth and power beyond imagination. Many believed in it as a fable, a fairy tale meant to satisfy dreams. But when the King's wife fell ill during her last month of pregnancy, the king was willing to try anything, even search for the fabled stone.

The stone was quit real; in fact a man had been using it to keep himself young for a thousand years. It was located in a mysterious stone slab in the woods with a giant weird complex circle around it. The man could never free the stone from its prison in the slab.

When the search for the stone spread out into the woods, the guards stumbled upon the stone. The guard gently plucked the stone from its resting place. The man watched with anger for he himself could not move the stone.

The guards brought it to the King who ordered that it be made into an elixir and given to his wife. After she drank it, her illness disappeared and she bore 2 sons, twins.

The youngest one had sandy blonde hair with brown eyes, they named him Alphonse. The oldest had golden hair and a set of dazzling golden eyes, they named him Edward.

In the middle of the night, the man snuck into the castle to search for the stone. After not finding it he noticed the two young princes sleeping in the nursery. He walked over and took interest in Edward's golden hair; it was such an abnormal gold. As payback for stealing his youth, the man made off with the baby prince. The man took him to a tower in the middle of the woods and locked him away. He hid Edward from the world.

The man knew he had to hide the prince from discovery. He raised the boy in secrecy. At the age of 2 Edward began to develop abnormal powers. He was able to perform alchemy without the use of a transmutation circle. The man considered this a threat, and decided to handicap the young prince until he could train him correctly. At 8 years old he underwent the automail surgery. The man taught Edward science, math, alchemy, and even how to fight; Edward was smart and very studious. Every week the man would have Edward stand in the middle of transmutation circle and he would transmute Ed's philosopher's stone energy into life energy.

He kept the young prince safe, locked away from the world.


	2. Chapter 1: Edward

Chapter 1

Edward flopped down onto his bed with an alchemy book, he had already read 14 times. After cleaning the tower, cooking, taking a nap, practicing alchemy, reading, and practicing alchemy again. Edward finally came to the realization… he was bored out of his mind. He sighed and just laid still, he closed his eyes and decided to take an afternoon nap.

Something moved on his shoulder, he reached and plucked off a green lizard-like creature. He set it on the bed and looked down at it.

"Envy, you know that I don't like you on my shoulder like that." Edward opened his book to read.

"You are always so boring pipsqueak." Envy sat down by curling his tail under him and crossed his little arms.

"DON'T CALL ME SMALL!" Ed yelled.

"Always so touchy." Envy laughed in a weird gurgling way.

"Edward!" A voice called from a distance.

Edward jumped off his bed and ran to the window to see the man who had raised him, Father.

"Make me a stair case." Father ordered.

Edward clapped his hands together and transmuted the stones of the tower into a staircase.

Father walked up and climbed through the window. "Did you do your alchemy homework?"

"Yes Sir."

"How about your science homework?"

"Finished it."

"Your math?"

"Done."

"What element has the atomic mass of 12?"

"Carbon."

"Good." Father smiled and sat down at the small table in the kitchen. "What's for supper?"

"I made stew."

"Ah! Very good."

"Father, can I talk to you about something?"

"Of course, but not right now. Can you perform a transformation for me?" Father sighed and leaned back tired.

"Yes sir." Edward rushed to collect the supplies he would need for the transmutation. He drew a giant transmutation circle on the stone floor with chalk. He then sat in the middle of it.

Father activated the circle, making it light u. Ed's hair and eyes glowed; Father felt the stone's power flow into him. Eventually the light died and the glow from Ed's hair and eyes disappeared.

Father not only looked younger, but he felt younger too, and powerful.

Edward stood up. "Can I talk to you now?"

"Of course." He walked over and sat down in an armchair. "What is it my son?"

"Well… umm…I … uh…" Edward stuttered, not knowing where to begin.

"Spit it out, I am getting old here Edward."

"I was wondering if you could take me to Central for my birthday."

"Why would you want to go there?" Father asked, uninterested.

"Father, please? I have never gone beyond the clearing around the tower."

"Edward, it's a dangerous place and you are so fragile."

"But I can defend myself!" Edward countered.

"No Edward."

"I'm not weak, please let me go." He begged.

"I ALREADY SAID NO!"

Edward glared at his father, his golden eyes blazed with fiery anger. He stormed to his room and slammed the door behind him to show that he was upset. He collapsed on his bed and screamed into his pillow. He wasn't a child anymore, in a month's time, he would be 16. All he wanted to do was to go to Central, nothing more.

"Moping never solved anything."

"Shut up, Envy." Edward muttered into his pillow.

"I am just speaking the truth." He said as he crawled closer to Edward.

"Why does Father not want me to go to Central?"

Envy shrugged, but in truth he knew.

Father had created Envy to be a companion for Edward when he was away. He was supposed to be Edward's protector. But since he was created from Father, he shared the same thought processes.

Edward closed his eyes; he didn't want to think about anything right now.

####

Edward woke up when someone knocked on the door to his room. "Come in."

Father walked in and sat on Edward's bed. "I am sorry that I yelled."

Edward nodded. "I forgive you."

"Just don't ever ask me that again, please?"

Edward nodded.

"On a lighter note, is there anything else you would want for your birthday?"

Edward thought for a second and rolled up the right sleeve to show his automail arm. "I was wondering if you could get me a new arm plate, mine's a little… worn." The plate was severly scratched, dented, and a piece of it was missing so you could see the gears underneath.

Father examined Ed's arm. "I can get you an arm plate. I can go to Rush Valley, it is a weeklong trip. Are you sure you would be fine alone for a week?"

Edward nodded. "I think I can manage."

Father stood up and ruffled Ed's hair. "I would do anything for my son." He walked out of the room and smiled.

"Thank you."

"Goodnight."

"Night!" Edward called.

Edward prepared for bed and unbraided his hair. He brushed it out and curled up underneath the covers of his bed. Edward placed Envy on a pillow beside his. Together to two fell asleep.

####

"Listen, I am stealing the Prince's crown at sundown. Are you in?" A man with a giant x-shaped scar on his forehead asked.

The man listening to the proposition smirked, "What's in it for me?"


	3. Chapter 2: Mustang

A/N: I edited this chapter because my search and find option screwed up certain words in this fanfic without my knowing. I am sorry if I had confused anyone!

Chapter 2

In Central there are 3 significant places where one must visit. The first being the grand train station, the second is the royal palace where the royal family lives, and the third is Central Command. Central Command was not only military offices; it was also the Royal treasury.

Two men snuck down the empty streets of Central at the late hour of 11 at night. They were not there for sightseeing; they had other intentions in mind.

The first man was a thief with an X-shaped scar across his face; he went by the nickname Scar. The other was an infamous thief called Mustang. He was infamous for his rare ability to wield fire alchemy.

They worked their way past the main gates of Central Command, passing several guards.

They broke into Central and made their way to the treasury, having to knock out the occasional guard or two.

Mustang smirked, this is easier than he expected. They got to the treasury; Mustang melted the locks to weaken them and kicked the door to break them completely. They casually walked right on in.

In the center of the room was the Prince's Crown. In a month, Prince Alphonse was to be crowned as the heir to the throne, in place of the prince who had went missing almost 16 years ago.

Mustang was enjoying the thought of him being the cause of the cancellation of the coronation, due to the crown's disappearance.

Scar destroyed the glass covering for the crown and snatched it from its resting place. "Let's go." He said running out of the room.

Mustang followed Scar, making their escape.

They escaped Central Command and ran down several streets, in the distance they finally heard the sirens sound.

####

Edward opened his eyes as sunlight streamed into his room. He sat up and yawned. He slowly crawled out of bed; the stone floor was so cold on his foot as he stood up. He walked into the kitchen and found a note on the refrigerator. He took it and read:

_ Gone to gets some supplies for you before I leave for Rush Valley. Be good to Envy. I left homework to do on the table. –Father_

Edward sighed and stuffed the note into his pocket before looking for something to eat. He ate some toast and sat down on the couch. He skimmed through his homework bored. All of it was simple chemical equations. There was a lot of them, but it would only take Ed a few minutes. He finished his homework and checked it; he found that he carelessly forgot a subscript on a polyatomic ion. He fixed the problem and laid down. There was nothing to do. He sighed and got up to find a book to read. He paused when he heard a strange noise.

####

Scar and Mustang took a train out of Central and head to a small town called Resembool. When they got to Resembool, Mustang 'got seperated' from Scar and made off with the crown.

Mustang travelled past the farmlands of Resembool and made his ways into the forest. He was going South, past Ishvall to the surrounding country. There he could fetch a decent price for the crown.

By midday, Mustang became tired. Not only was he tired, but he was hungry and thirsty. He ignored his problems and continued forward. Eventually he stumbled into a clearing and in the middle of that clearing was a tower.

_What in the world is a tower like that doing all the way out here? _He thought to himself.

Thinking that there might be some food or water he could salvage, he became determined to enter the tower.

He found a door at the base of the tower. The bolt of door was rusted. He melted it to weaken the bolt, he then kicked the door in.

Mustang was surprised to find the stairwell clean and not dusty and cobwebbed. He climbed the stairwell and entered a nice room with a couch and an arm chair with a coffee table in the middle of it. He looked around, it looked like no one was home. He made his way to the kitchen, he paused when something sharp and metallic was pressed against his throat.

"Don't move!"


	4. Chapter 3: The Deal

Chapter 3

"Don't move." Edward warned as he held his automail hand blade to the stranger's throat.

"Who are you?" The stranger growled.

"I'm asking the questions here." Edward snapped back, pressing the blade closer against his neck. "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

Mustang didn't turn his head to look at the person holding him at knife point. "My name is Mustang. I am only here because I got lost in the woods." Mustang said, trying to convince the person that he was friendly and had no intention of hurting him.

Edward didn't stand down.

"Listen, I'm hungry. I just want something to eat and I will be on my way."

Edward thought for a second. "Alright, but if you do anything out of place, I won't hesitate to fight you."

"Alright. Now can you please lower your weapon?"

Edward lowered his blade, letting Mustang have a chance to turn to face him.

Mustang was shocked to see the person threatening him was a mere boy, he knew that the person had to be young, but he wasn't expecting a kid. "What's your name?"

"EDWARD!" A voice called.

Edward's eyes widened. He hurried Mustang over to a closet and told him to be quiet. Mustang nodded as Edward closed the door. Edward ran to the window and looked to see Father. He transmuted his arm back to normal before transmuting a staircase and Father walked up. Edward took the groceries Father had been carrying and set them in the kitchen.

Father looked around the room. "Well if that is it, I shall leave for Rush Valley." Father turned to Edward and hugged him. "Take care, my son." He then turned to Envy, "Watch over him." He ordered.

"Yes Sir." Envy responded from a sitting position on Edward's shoulder.

"I shall be back in a week." He hugged Edward again and walked down the stairs.

Edward watched him walk until he was out of sight. He sighed and opened the closet door. "You can come out now." Edward said to Mustang.

Mustang stepped out and looked around before looking down at the boy, Edward. Edward had golden hair that was held in a braid, his golden eyes matched his hair with the same gold color. He was pale and relatively skinny. Mustang was also surprised by his height, he looked 16 so why was he only 5 foot.

"The kitchen is this way," Edward said as he walked down the hall, expecting to be followed.

As they walked Mustang heard a strange noise. He looked around trying to find the source. He looked down and noticed that the kid was barefoot and that one of his limbs was metallic. He had seen automail many times so he wasn't surprised, but he was interested in why a child like him needs a prosthetic limb.

They walked to the kitchen.

"Help yourself to what is in the fridge."

Mustang took the invitation and raided the kitchen making a sandwich.

Edward watch Mustang, getting a little annoyed by the teen staring at him, Mustang turned to look at Edward. "What?"

"Nothing, I was just curious… Where do you live?"

Mustang sat down with his sandwich and began to eat. "I don't really have a home. I travel around a lot."

Edward's eyes shined with fascination. "Where have you traveled?"

"I have been almost everywhere. I have gone to pretty much every city in Amestris. I've had to cross the border to get to Drachma. I have crossed the eastern desert to travel to Xing."

Edward's eyes widened. _Maybe he could…_

Mustang finished his lunch and grabbed the bag he had been carrying with him the whole time.

"Wait! I have a deal."

Mustang paused, interested, "What deal?"

"I really want to go to Central. The problem is, is that I don't know how to get there."

"That sounds like a personal problem." Mustang said, uninterested.

"When was the last time you checked your bag?"

Mustang stopped, the kid was up to something. He opened the bag and looked noticing the crown was missing. He searched the bag frantically before looking back at the kid. "What did you do?"

Edward smirked. "I have my ways of persuasion. Let's just say, I had Envy hide it in a nice hiding spot, even I don't know where it is, but if you take me to Central I think I can persuade Envy to tell me where he hid it. It did look important after all." Edward knew that he sounded like a jerk, but he was tired of never getting what he wants. He wanted out. He wanted to explore the world and see all the marvelous things beyond the tower.

Mustang stared the kid in the eye with murderous intent. He slowly pulled out his gloves, maybe if he burned the kid he would talk.

Edward's eyes light up when he saw Mustang's ignition gloves. "You're an alchemist? This is so cool! I've never seen those transmutation circles before, did you create them? How do you activate the transmutation circles? Clapping? What material are your gloves made out of?" Ed ranted.

Mustang was too stunned to talk, he then burst out laughing. Edward was the weirdest kid he ever met. "I'll talk if you tell me where the crown is."

Edward quieted himself. "Please, all I want is to go to Central, nothing else. "

Mustang examined the teen before him. He looked quick on his feet and able bodied enough to handle himself in a fight. He knew that if he returned to Central he would most likely run into trouble, but he needed the crown. "Alright, listen. I will take you to Central, but you have to follow every command I give you. Got it?"

Edward nodded eagerly and ran to his room to change.

Mustang grumbled to himself, he couldn't believe he was bending to the will of a child!


	5. Chapter 4: Campfire

Chapter 4

"This is a bad idea Father is going to kill us." Envy whined as he sat on Edward's bed and watched Ed change.

"Nothing bad will happen, I promise." Ed assured as he pulled on a pair of white gloves to hide his automail hand. Edward looked at himself in the mirror; he was dressed in a black outfit, trimmed in white with a red coat. He pulled on some boots and stuffed Envy into his pocket. He walked out to find Mustang still seated at the table. "Are you ready to go?"

Mustang sighed. "Alright." He walked down the spiral stair case to the base of the tower and looked up at Edward. "You coming?"

Edward smiled and followed, "I'm right behind you."

####

Mustang walked with the boy as he led the way. He turned to the boy. "How old are you?"

"16." Ed answered.

"Aren't you a bit short for your age?"

"Who are you calling so small you couldn't fry with a magnifying glass?!" Edward ranted, mad.

"I didn't say that!" Mustang stated.

"But you were thinking it!" Ed defended his response. He wasn't use to talking to people, it was odd. "So… how old are you?"

"I'm 28."

"Really? You're old." Ed said bluntly, hurting Mustang's pride a little.

"I am not old, I'm still in my twenties."

"You are almost old enough to be my father."

Mustang's eye twitched, an hour had gone by since they left the tower, and he already wanted to kill the kid.

####

They travelled all day and eventually they stopped, needing a break.

Ed helped collect firewood and made a pile, as Ed was out collecting wood, Mustang snapped his fingers causing the ignition gloves to create a spark and ignite the wood in front of him.

Edward came back and laid down his wood he collected and sat before the fire.

Mustang watched as the flames illuminated the teen's golden eyes. "What do you think your parents are going to do when they find you missing?"

Ed shrugged. "It really doesn't matter.'

"Are you sure that your parents won't miss you?" Mustang asked, thinking Edward was a spoiled brat that pitched a fit when he didn't get his way.

"They won't miss me." Edward said, positive by what he was saying.

"What makes you so certain?" Mustang asked with a smirk.

"I don't have any parents."

Mustang paused and looked at the kid in disbelief.

"I live with my adopted father; he told me that my parents died in a fire long ago."

"Oh… I'm sorry." Mustang thought back and remembered Ed's metal limbs. "Is that why you have automail?"

Edward nodded. "My father told me that when they took me to the hospital I was severely burned and they had to remove my arm and leg." Ed gently touched his metallic arm. "I don't mind though. What about you? Do you stay in touch with your family?"

Mustang shook his head. "My parents died when I was 6. Afterward I was shipped off to a military school. I became a high ranking officer, a colonel. I was the youngest person in all history to ever attain that rank at the mere age of 12. But I lost everything the night of the royal kidnapping."

"What do you mean?"

"I was posted to guard the royal twins the night of the kidnapping. I never left my post, yet one of the twins was gone the next morning. They stripped me of my status as a colonel and tried me as an assistant in the kidnapping. I was in prison for 10 years. I was finally released almost 6 years ago, but I am banished from Central."

"Then why are you going to risk taking me?"

"I need that crown."

Guilt hit Edward, but he wanted this. "I promise, I will return the crown to you as soon as we return after seeing Central."

Mustang nodded and laid down. "Get some rest; we have a bid day ahead tomorrow."

Edward laid down with Envy curling up beside him.

Mustang looked at the night sky. Stars were shining brightly above him. He smiled and turned to look at the sleeping teen. He wanted to face palm himself, he couldn't believe he told a complete stranger his past. He looked at the boy with golden hair. _There is something off about him._


End file.
